


A close encounter

by polkadotpie



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M, Vin Diesel Paul Walker Dom Dominic O'Conner Brian Fast and furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotpie/pseuds/polkadotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian reveals a secret... Dom has a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A close encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite some time ago. Apologies for any mistakes or whatever. Just hope you enjoy!

It was 1:45 pm, sunday afternoon. The smell of grease and diesel swelled around in the air. The dimly lit garage echoed the sounds of a grinding ratchet. Several clinking bolts fell to the floor as a muscular arm lifted off a tyre and rolled it to the side. The air was damp and humid, sweat beading at the mans temple, trickling slowly into the nape of his neck, where upon he wiped at it with an oily rag. He glanced down at his watch, and proceeded to pull out the mobile from his overalls.

No messages. Where the hell is O'connor? he thought to himself as he proceeded to make the tyre change. Soft scuffing echoed from the door -- He looked up to see Brian sanding there.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Brian made his way towards the car, glossy black, red pin stripes. The Metallic sheen sparkled in the warm glow of the sun, streaming in from an open window up high.

"Well well, is this what you've been waiting to show me?"

"Sure is. Mustang Gt5."

"Where'd you swipe this from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?", Dom said with a laugh. "Come help me with this"

Brian took the rag and a tub of turtle wax that was lying next to the car. "How are you doing all this? It's so damn hot in here!"

Dom crouched down to pump up the car jack a little more. His Overalls were buttoned open right down to his waist, revealing his brute frame; tight, toned and somewhat wet from all the heat. Brian snuck a look at his arse as he bent down. Nobody really knew about his slight attraction towards Dom. He'd always been so good at hiding it....But not today. Today seemed a bit of a challenge. 

Brian let out a soft groan and bit his lip. He watched as a droplet of sweat ran down the brim of Dom's nose, glistening in the sunlight. As he stood to grab the ratchet off of the bonnet of the car, Brian leant in with the rag, and dabbed it from his face.

Taken aback, Dom stood there heated, glaring over at the other man. His expression turned from shock to bitter-ness, his eyes darkly brewing with a sense of distaste. 

Dominic's ratchet fell to the floor, curling his hands into tight fists. Each Vein in his body pumped fiercely as he began to growl.

“The fuck was that about?”

A rather anxious expression washed over Brian's face as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes darted from Dom to the car, as he had no idea what to say.

“Brian, you better give me some sort of fucking explanation here, and it better not be what I'm thinking..."

"I uh.... well I just....I didn't mean...", Brian choked.

"No. Don't even fucking go there."

Connor cautiously took the rag and placed it onto Dom's chest, which dripped with liquid. Dom smacked his hand away.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled viciously and shoved Brian back. "What the fuck is this Brian? FUCK!"

"I'm sorr...", he began but trailed off.

Brian hastily took a step foreword, as Dom took one step back.

The two stood there staring each other down for quite some time in dead silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Within the dust of the shop, a small moth fluttered between them. It caught their attention, curling it's way towards Dom's feet. O’connor's eyes followed the moth all the way down, his face curling into a grin. 

“You know Dom, you could at least hide it a little better…”, Brian laughed.

Dominic’s anger turned to confusion. He looked down to see the red mound poking up over the V of his overalls, and turned towards the car with embarrassment.

"Fuck."

"Hey, it's ok..." Connor spoke huskily as he stepped towards him.

Dom pushed him aside.

"No! It's not. Nobody was....I'm not...fuck!" He growled.

"You're not what?"

"I'm..."

Dom swallowed hard, 

"I'm just not the kind of guy people want to know as a two way street."

Brian spun Dom around, closing his eyes briefly as he felt Dominic's package pulse against his leg. The feeling churned his stomach with excitement. Biting his lip, Dom tried to walk away but was pinned by his moist biceps to the car. Reaching up to touch his cheek, his efforts were smacked away again. He leaned into Dom a little closer, but was shoved back. The two stood there within breathing distance, staring into each others eyes, still in pure silence. 

Dom's hard chest emanated heat, steam rising up from both bodies, mixing into the petrol laden air. Sweat continued to drip down his stubbled face, into the nape of his neck. Brian's eyes travelled all over Dom's muscular body, hidden under a layer of thick overalls. His breathing began to grow heavy. Noticing the pool of liquid, he moved his head towards Dom's neck. This time, he pushed back on Brian's chest a little... 

"Brian...", He growled.

But soon gave in.

Dom's head tilted back, letting out a soft grunt as Brian lapped up the juice. He ran his tongue down into the nape of his neck. Dom's arms curled around Brian's back, grabbing on tightly as if he never wanted to let go. For Brian, The feeling was gut wrenching, in the most sensuous way possible. He felt sexually neurotic, as the need for Dom grew so deeply. Brian continued to gnaw at the tender skin beneath his chin. He could taste traces of dirt and grease - something which really turned him on. His lips ran back up to Dom's nose, stopping to stare back into his eyes. Neither of them made a sound, until Brian forced the khaki overalls down over Dom's shoulders, bearing his chest to the warmth of the room. A grunted sigh escaped Dom's mouth as he felt lips running down over his hot belly. 

Brian felt the hard lump press up against his chest as he knelt down before him, dying to unveil it. His fingertips ran gingerly over the red fabric, watching intently as it jumped with every touch. Finally, Dom whispered..

"You really know how to tease a man.", as he gripped the back of Brian's head.

His Walnut eyes shut tight, as Brian peeled the briefs from the taught frame that held them. His excitement sprung free, and Brian caressed the shaft with the back of his palm. A vein throbbed with hunger.

"Open the door", came Brian's gruff voice.

Dominic was shoved onto the back seat. The smell of new leather and cheap cologne began filling up the car. Dom reached down for the buttons on O'connor's fly, popping them open one by one. He glanced up to see the look of need on the other man's face. 

Dom's hand's weren't in control any longer. Already, he was rubbing his own dick, his butt sliding a little with the heat of the seats. It was a sweaty, slippery mess and Dom was loving every minute of it. Brian bent down to lap his tongue at the deep purple head of his cock, causing a rough groan to escape Dom's chapped lips. His pecs twitched as all of the muscles in his body tensed up. Dom gripped a hold of Brian's head and forced his mouth down over his cock. Dom’s cry of satisfaction ground like gears, tight creases forming around the corners of his eyes.

"Ahhhhh....fuck."

Calloused hands groped at the tufts of Brian's blonde hair, shoving, driving, thrusting. Dom lifted his pelvis into the air, forcing his dick further into Brian's throat, making him gurgle for air. A string of pre-cum latched onto Brian's mouth as he pulled away.

*guuh*

"Ohhhh don't stop now you fucker."

Brian reached down to free his own dick, and began thrusting it against Dom's wet manhood. The sensation drove him crazy. He wrapped both hands around their cocks, and began thrusting heavily. Dom's mouth fell open as his eyes rolled back, shutting them tight. Brian was so turned on at this point, he couldn't stand holding on any longer.

"I'm....uhh...."

He slid his wet body against Dom's, thrusting his dick in and out of the gap between their hot bodies. Moisture drenched Brian's forehead, as he continued to push his hips into Dom.

"You like that don't you little faggot?", came Dom's harsh words, as Brian soon came to realise he was rubbing himself feverishly. Brian let out a grunt as his seed spilt across Dom's torso, his back completing the last few thrusts of ecstasy.

"Fuck..." came Dominic's soft growl into Brian's ear. 

Seconds later he felt Dom's muscles spasm beneath him, his pecks clenching tight as he released himself all over Brian's chest. Dom reached out his muscular arms, gripping around him tightly, in a sticky, slippery utopia. His body soon began to relax, as he wound down the window, cool air seeping in.

Running a hand over his hardening nipples, he laughed.

"Fuck you Conner. Now shut up and drive."


End file.
